From the Memoirs of Rose Weasley
by Ivy Bauer aka total trash
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley, the unlikely yet easily ship-able couple, find themselves in an unexpected and awkward adventure, leaving them maybe something more than friends. (special shout out to Astra H. Lowelle, for helping, editing, and constantly nagging me to , I quote, "Write the darn thing already!")
1. Of Potions Books and Patronuses

_"So anyway, Albus and I poured the potion all over his chair in the dungeons. Next morning, I hid under the desk during the sixth year Potions class and halfway through, I set it off with the spell. His chair erupted in a shower of sparks- with him still sitting on it." James leaned back against the wall as her described his latest prank with his brother, Albus. Then Albus continued, "As soon as the sparks cleared, the professor started changing colors, first slowly, but then it started speeding up and soon enough, it became all sorts of patterns."_

 _Scorpius, Hugo, Roxanne, and I all exploded into hysterical laughter. Once we calmed down, James added, "And Fred, being the ever-so-courteous student that he is, kindly helped the poor git to the hospital wing."_

 _"That's my brother," Roxanne chuckled. "Always coming to save the day."_

 _Fred shoved her playfully. I glanced at my watch._

 _"We'd better get going, curfew's in about ten minutes."_

 _Albus glanced at his bare wrist. "Yeah, looks about right," he said. Everyone laughed. We had this ongoing joke about non-existent watches._

 _"Come on, guys," James said. "See you, Al."_

 _Albus turned to go. "Bye, all."_

 _He headed toward the Slytherin common room in the dungeons. The rest of us headed upstairs to the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Towers._

 _"So, when are your detentions?" I asked._

 _James thought for a second and said, "I don't know. Hope we get something easy, like detention with Neville."_

 _We climbed the stairs in silence for a few more minutes. Just as we parted ways (Roxanne to Ravenclaw, James, Hugo, Scorpius, Lily, and me to Gryffindor), I felt my foot hit something hard. I tripped and stumbled into a nearby classroom. The others walked on. I glanced up and saw Hugo's Potions book lying innocently on the floor._

 _Just then, Scorpius poked his head inside and said, "Rose?"_

 _He walked in and held out a hand. "You okay?"_

 _"I'm fine," I replied, taking his hand and standing up. "Thanks."_

 _"Let's go," he said, heading for the door. Even as he said it, there was a bang and a click as the door closed and locked. I reached over and wiggled the doorknob._

 _"We're locked in!" I said furiously. "Oh damn, I forgot about the bloody curfew!"_

 _Scorpius took out his wand, pointed it at the doorknob, and said, "Alohamora."_

 _I tried the knob again. Nothing happened. I took out my own wand and tried, "Bombardo Maxima."_

 _Nothing happened. Scorpius tried to burn it with Incendio, but the flames didn't even leave a mark on the door. We tried some other spells. Same effect._

 _"It's completely hopeless," I burst out, sitting down on one of the desks. "Why do I get stuck with the stupidest cousins? Two months into school, and they've already done enough to make the teachers enchant the doors so they lock at curfew! If we ever get out of here, I'm going to kill James Potter!"_

 _"Sounds like fun," Scorpius commented. "Can I help?"_

 _"Not helping!"_

 _Scorpius stepped back. "A simple 'no' would have been fine."_

 _"Look, I'm sorry. You must think I'm the worst git in the world."_

 _"No," he grinned. "My father has that title down."_

 _I had to smile. "Good point."_

 _"Very good point. Ask your mother for details if you don't believe me. I doubt she'll give them to you, though."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Oh, I don't think you want to know."_

 _"Try me."_

 _"Well, when they were at school, they fought. A lot. I think she actually punched him in the face one occasion."_

 _"Really?" I was finding this hilarious._

 _"Really. I think he actually had a -okay, fine- well, sort of a crush on her."_

 _"Wow," I commented. "It runs in the family."_

 _"Oh, shut up," he said, punching me playfully on the arm._

 _"You imitate your dad, I'll imitate my mum," I deadpanned._

 _"I said shut up!"_

 _"Nothing doing, lover boy."_

 _"Alright, that's it!" he exclaimed, heading for the opposite side of the room. "I'm not talking to you!"_

 _"Suits me fine," I called after him._

 _Not thirty seconds later, just as I had taken out my wand to enchant a desk to start climbing the walls, Scorpius walked over and sat down on it._

 _"Rose? Can I ask you a question?"_

 _I smirked. "I thought you weren't talking to me."_

 _"Oh, yeah. But anyway, if you could go back in time to watch any important event, what would it be?"_

 _I rolled my eyes, pretending to think about it. "Easy. I'd watch my mum hitting your dad."_

 _Scorpius chuckled. "I guess that's one thing we have in common."_

 _"That, and the fact that we are both stuck in this stupid classroom because of my stupid cousins and their stupid prank!"_

 _I reared back and kicked the door. Shockingly, it did nothing to improve my mood. I grabbed my foot, hopping around for a few second before I was caught awkwardly by Scorpius, who was standing behind me._

 _I steadied myself on a desk and walked to the window._

 _"We could jump," I suggested._

 _"Scratch that," he replied. "We're right above the lake!"_

 _"We could jump and swim back," I suggested. I was bored._

 _"I'm not sure," he said nervously. "I don't think we'd be able to, even with a spell. And the front doors are locked."_

 _"Well, we could try sending a message," I said._

 _"I guess." Scorpius looked unsure of himself. "I mean, I could probably send a Patronus, but I'm not very good at it."_

 _"Try."_

 _Scorpius pointed his wand at nothing in particular and concentrated. Then he lowered it._

 _"It's no good," he said, looking at the floor. "I don't exactly have many happy thoughts."_

 _That was the saddest thing I had ever heard. I thought about this for a second, and then I had an idea._

 _"Maybe this'll help," I said._

 _Then I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. I stayed there for a few seconds, and then pulled away. Scorpius looked on the verge of passing out. For a moment, I thought he had, when he staggered back and hit the wall. He touched the place carefully, in a dreamlike state._

 _"Try it again," I ordered._

 _"Wha?"_

 _"Try it again. The spell."_

 _He didn't answer. I was beginning to wonder if my idea had been a bad one, because I didn't know how to do a message, and Scorpius didn't look like he was capable of it._

 _"Hello?" I said, waving a hand in front of his face._

 _"Xpictu Ptronm," he slurred._

 _"Uh, Scorpius? You know that isn't the spell, right?"_

 _"Uh huh."_

 _"Scorpius," I said firmly, slapping him lightly. "Expecto Patronum!"_

 _He shook his head, trying to clear it. Then he grinned broadly, pointed his wand again, and said confidently, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

 _A large, silver lion burst from the wand tip. It opened its mouth wide, roared, and soared right though the door._


	2. Of Lifeboats and Licorice

_"Finally!" I yelled, throwing my arms around him. He responded with such enthusiasm that he knocked both of us off balance, and my wand went flying out of my hand as we bumped into the wall. The wand struck the window, ignited, and blew a gaping hole in the wall, and we toppled out. We went tumbling down down, down, and landed with a splash in the lake. Scorpius's fear of falling into the lake was unfounded. He was an excellent swimmer. I was not._

 _"Glurb!" I yelled, trying to keep my head above the waves. "Help!"_

 _The current dragged me away, pulling me under. I heard Scorpius yell "ROSE!"_

 _Then I was fully submerged. Everything went dark. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see anything. I was sinking like a stone into deep, dark, freezing water._

 _Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. I was being pulled upward. We burst through the surface of the lake. I gulped in the cool night air._

 _"Scorpius!" I breathed. I wrapped both arms around his neck and held tight._

 _"C'mon," he panted, holding onto me with one hand, the other propelling us toward shore. After a few seconds of struggling, Scorpius slowed down._

 _"This isn't working. Rose, we need to change position."_

 _"Uh-oh," I said, I twisted around, but nearly fell off. I grabbed desperately onto his shoulder._

 _"Actually..." Scorpius trailed off._

 _"You know what? Here." He handed me my wand. "Can you summon one of the boats? You know, the ones the first years come in?"_

 _I took the wand and lifted my hand, fingers trembling with cold._

 _"A-Accio Boat," I stuttered, struggling to move my lips properly. I waited. A few seconds later, Scorpius pointed and said "There!"_

 _I looked in the direction he was pointing at and saw a little boat moving toward us atop a small wave. Scorpius gave me a leg up, then climbed in himself. He tapped the boat with his wand, and it slowly started moving toward shore. It was a long way. I huddled in a corner, shaking with cold. The brisk gust that had just come up wasn't helping either._

 _"You're cold," Scorpius said, looking at me with concern._

 _"B-B-Brilliant deduction," I said, teeth chattering. He pointed his wand at my soaked robes, and they dried out instantly. Almost as an afterthought, he did his own robes, too. Then he grinned, took off his cloak, and threw it over me._

 _"Thanks," I said gratefully. The little craft bumped gently onto soft sand and Scorpius hopped out. Then he offered his hand to me._

 _"Milady?"_

 _I laughed and took it. Then I squeezed it. Hard. With my fingernails. He jerked away his hand with a yelp. I grinned. He chuckled and drew me in close, one arm around me, the other holding my hand. We walked back up to the smashed wall and I climbed through it. Scorpius clambered in after me. He looked around the room, then voiced what I was thinking._

 _"I'm hungry."_

 _I flashed a mischievous smile. "I know just the thing."_

 _I pointed my wand out of the smashed hole and said "Accio James' Candy!"_

 _A moment later, a small bag of Licorice Wands came sailing in, landing in my hand. I offered it to Scorpius._

 _"Have some. Courtesy of James Potter. Hope he doesn't mind."_

 _He laughed and took a piece. So did I. The candy was kind of hard, but candy is candy, and swimming in the lake was hungry work._

 _"You know," Scorpius said thoughtfully, taking another bite of his licorice, "I think this is the first time I've eaten a Licorice Wand at two in the mo-"_

 _He stopped. He dropped the piece of licorice that he was holding. His eyes bulged, and he grabbed his neck._

 _"Scorpius? Are you all right?"_

 _He started making the most awful choking sounds; his face was turning blue._

 _"SCORPIUS!"_

 _He fell over backward, knocking three desks flying. He was still clutching his throat, eyes working frantically._

 _I dropped down to my knees beside him and pulled him up into a seated position against me. I brought both hands into fists under his rib cage, and squeezed as hard as I could. The bit of licorice flew out of his mouth with such force; it flew into the opposite wall. He fell back onto my lap, gasping for breath._

 _"Well," he said weakly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "That is definitely the last time I eat a Licorice Wand at two in the morning."_

 _"I can see why," I answered. "Now we're even."_

 _"What d'you mean?" he asked, getting off my lap and sitting down on a desk, still breathing heavily._

 _"You saved me, I saved you. Fair's fair."_

 _He nodded. I sat down next to him. We didn't speak for a while. The sun was coming up now, staining the sky pink and orange, with the occasional wisp of cloud._

 _"I can only imagine," Scorpius said finally, "How much teasing we will have to go through after this."_

 _I laughed. "I don't really care. I'm going to spend all of tomorrow sleeping. Thank goodness it's the weekend."_

 _He laid my head on his shoulder and pulled me close as we watched the new day begin._


End file.
